Snow, Music and Love
by Franne
Summary: When a blizzard strikes Hyrule, Link and his friends are stuck after the rehearsal of their orchestra. Could this be the opportunity for Link to tell about his feelings for Zelda? Zelink oneshot. The legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.


**Hello everyone! It's a oneshot, and I really hope you like it. Oh yeah, if you want me to write another story please check my profile and vote on the poll! Please review!**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming, even though it's snowing like crazy! I hope you will all get home safely later. Welcome at the first rehearsal of the Hyrule symphony orchestra! I'm glad to see so many familiar faces." Impa, the orchestra conductor, said to us. "Let's start immediately with the arrangement."

I smiled to Zelda, my best friend, who was standing next to me. Friend. For the past 5 years, I've been hating that word. I wanted to be more. Not that Zelda would ever like me back. She was way too pretty, funny, smart and talented for a guy like me. Anyway, for the last couple of weeks, I've been looking forward for our first rehearsal of the year. I've always enjoyed playing several instruments, and my friends being in the same orchestra, only made it better.

Impa interrupted my thoughts. "and our final three violinists, Illia, Ghirahim and Malon. Ok that's it for the strings. Phew, such a large group! The wind instruments really have to do their very best! Fi, you play the flute."

Fi, a rather weird looking girl who knew everything, walked slowly to her seat. She might be weird, but she was an amazing floutist.

"Midna, the bassoon please." Impa continued.

Midna, a twili girl, who was a close friend to me, smiled to me and my friends when she went to her seat.

"For the ocarina's we have two persons, Saria and Link." Impa went on.

I smiled to Saria, who also was a close friend to me since we grew up in the same place, and we went to our seats together. I played more than one instrument; the ocarina, the harp and the flute, but I preferred the ocarina.

"Groose, you can play the trombone, and I think that's it for the wind instruments. I think I forgot something… Oh! Of course! The harps! Sorry how could I forget you two! Our harpists, Sheik and Zelda. I'm sorry."

"That's ok Impa." Zelda said, winking to Impa, and smiling to me, as she walked to her harp with her brother. Zelda was amazing at playing the harp. I was pretty good myself but Zelda was just… Perfect.

"Now that that's done, let's start with our first song, 'The ballad of the goddess', which includes a harp solo at the beginning. Who would like to do this?" Impa asked, looking to Sheik and Zelda.

"You can do it sis." Sheik said.

"Sure?" Zelda asked and Sheik nodded.

"Ok let's start everybody." Impa said and we started. We sounded amazing, like it hadn't been a month since our last rehearsal. Not that I expected anything else. We were good, and we all knew it. The song itself was so beautiful that I could listen at it anytime. Zelda's harp sounded so perfect that I wasn't paying attention to my own sheets.

"Link? It's nice to hear you play, but it would be even better if you would play the right notes." Impa said, when the music stopped. Saria giggled, knowing that I was looking to Zelda.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"That's ok, Link. This song is indeed very beautiful to hear. You all played well. Let's go to our next song, 'The lost woods'. This is a fun part for the ocarina, so Link and Saria, do the best you can." Impa said, smiling.

This song was very cheery, and reminded me of home. It was fun to play on the ocarina. Too bad the rehearsal had come to an end.

"Thank you all for coming, have a save walk home!" Impa said.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." Midna said, looking outside.

"O my goddess…" I heard Zelda whisper, her eyes wide open.

I gasped when I looked outside. Well, as far as you could. I saw nothing but a white pile of snow. You still could see Impa's car, but not much of it. There was not a chance we could possibly get outside.

"How is this possible? Three hours ago there were only like 15 inches of snow! And now we can't even see the street?" Saria yelled.

"Calm down Saria. It's just a blizzard. This isn't that irregular in Hyrule! It should be over by tomorrow." Impa said.

"Tomorrow?!" Zelda yelled. "But what about school? And my parents! They'll be worried sick!"

"They know that you are safe here, Zelda." Impa soothed her. "Try to call them with you cell phone."

"Don't bother trying," Midna sighed, "no signal."

"That's not good. At least we still have electricity-" And of course, at that very moment, the lights fell off.

"Oh. That's just great!" Malon sighed loud.

"Don't panic, let's start with collecting all the food and drinks we have." Impa said.

"I've got some Oreo's, a pack of gum and a bottle of Sprite!" Midna yelled.

"I have and apple and a bottle of water." Zelda mumbled.

"Same." I said.

"I've got two sandwiches, an orange, a bag of paprika chips, some cookies and two bottles of Cola!" Groose yelled, and everyone looked at him, mouths open. "What? I'm a big guy, I need a lot of food!" He said, blushing.

Everyone laughed, and Impa said "Well, we won't die from hunger or thirst, but we need blankets to sleep on. I think we have some old flags from previous events somewhere. Ghirahim, will you come with me and get them?"

"Sure." Ghirahim, a weird guy with emo hair mumbled. Now I think of it, he and Fi would make a great, weird looking couple.

"So, I guess we'll have to sleep here." I said to Zelda.

"Yeah. Oh well. At least, all of my friends are here." She replied, smiling to me.

"Well, now that we're all stuck here, we might as well rehearsal a little bit more." Saria said.

"Great idea." Impa said, when she and Ghirahim came back with a pile of old flags. "Now at least, we have something to use as a blanket. You can all sit back at your seat, if that's ok with all of you."

Everyone nodded, sat down again and we rehearsed the two pieces from before, together with two new ones: 'Courage' and 'The Wind Waker theme' which were all great songs.

We rehearsed for a couple of hours, until it was getting dark. "That was enough, now you can all go do something else until we go to sleep." Impa said.

Me and my friends sat down together for a while until we got bored. Midna and Sheik started flirting, which evolved into kissing. They were a couple for more than a year. They were a cute couple, but sometimes they would just go start kissing, which was really awkward. I was probably jealous, because I wanted to be with Zelda. Oh well. Now I was here, with her, so I might as well spent some time with her.

"Hey Zelda, listen to this!" I said, while I took my ocarina and started playing. When I finished, Zelda smiled at me.

"Wow, what a pretty song! It kind of makes me sleepy though. How do you call it?"

"Eh thanks? Well, if you like it, and if you really get sleepy of it, let's call it Zelda's lullaby." I said, smiling at her.

Night started to fall, and Impa suggested that we all went to sleep. Because it was getting night, and we didn't have electricity, everyone started to shiver, because it was really cold. Boys and girls didn't lay apart from each other, everyone just lay randomly spread on the floor. Saria lay next to Malon, Malon next to Sheik, Sheik next to Midna, Midna next to Zelda and Zelda lay next to me. The rest of the group lay somewhere else. I didn't complain, laying next to Zelda.

Everyone became silent and after a while, I heard a someone snore silently, probably Groose, and I turned around, looking to Zelda. To my surprise, she was awake, and she was staring back at me, with her big azure eyes.

"I can't sleep." She whispered.

"Me neither." I replied. "Do you want to go to the hallway?" I said. She nodded, and we both got up and walked towards the door.

When I closed the door she smiled and said "Well, now we can talk normal, without having to whisper."

She sat down, and gestured I should come sit next to her. I did, and I felt that my heard started beating faster.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I don't know, really." She said, and we both laughed.

She shivered and I offered her my jacket.

"No! Then you'll be cold yourself!" She said.

"I won't! And hey, I don't want you to catch a cold." I replied, smiling, as I gave her my jacket.

"Thanks, you're my hero." She said, smiling to me.

I felt my cheeks turning red, and I was thankful it was dark so Zelda couldn't see it.

"You know Link. I'm glad that you are my friend. I really am." She said.

O no. There was that awful word again.

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

"No, no. It's just… Never mind." I said

"Link? You know you can say me anything right? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Zelda! Really!" I replied.

"Come on Link! Don't you trust me?" Zelda said, looking hurt.

"Of course I do! It's just. Well. I like a girl. But I'm too afraid to tell her." I said, immediately regretting telling her.

Zelda's face brightened, and she said "Really? Well? Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not? Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah…"

"Link! Just tell me! I won't tell anyone else!"

"No Zel! I'm not telling who it is!"

"Listen to me Link. You are an intelligent, nice, funny, friendly, handsome-" Zelda stopped abrupt and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Did you just call me… Handsome?" I asked her.

"No… I just… I-I"

"You wanted to know which girl I liked right? Well, she is an extremely pretty, funny, smart and talented girl. She has golden blond hair, which is braided often, big azure eyes and the prettiest face I've ever seen."

I moved closer to her, and she did the same until our lips touched. I kissed her. I KISSED her. When we stopped, we both started smiling and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"I would love to." She said, smiling to me.

She pulled me into another kiss, and suddenly I didn't care about the fact that I was cold, or that I was locked up in a building.

The only thing that mattered were the two of us.


End file.
